Große Brüder und kleine Schneemänner
by OMariquitaO
Summary: Dean mag Schnee. Sam nicht. Warum? Wegen eines kleinen Zwischenfalls in seiner Kindheit, an dem Dean nicht ganz unbeteiligt war.


**Diese FF habe ich ursprünglich als Wichtelgeschenk für ein Mitglied eines SPN Forums geschrieben, und dachte, dass sie euch vielleicht auch gefallen würde.**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts**

**Charaktere: Dean, Sam, John**

**Große Brüder und kleine Schneemänner**

„Hey, Sam, wach auf!", Dean stieß seinen Bruder kurz, aber fest gegen die Schulter. „Es schneit endlich!"

Verschlafen hob Sam den Kopf und sah mit noch kleinen Augen aus dem Fenster.

Vor ihnen erstreckte sich irgendein endloser Highway, der in den Norden des Landes führte. Nicht mehr als ein schmaler, grauer Streifen, der sich durch eine karge Landschaft wand.

Für Sam sah es so aus, als würde er sich endlos dahin ziehen, einfach ins Nichts führen.

Doch früher oder später würden sie ankommen, wohin auch immer sie unterwegs waren. Sam hatte aufgehört Dean nach ihren Zielen zu fragen, es wartete sowieso immer das gleiche auf sie.

Nicht das Nichts, leider nicht, sondern immer nur Dämonen, Geister, Gefahren und irgendwann sicherlich auch der Tod. Genau genommen, führte der Highway also doch ins Nichts, denn für Sam stellte der Tod nichts anderes dar. Nur ein dunkles, kaltes Nichts.

In der Ferne konnte er ein paar Wälder erkennen. Nicht grün, sondern grau, wie alles an diesen trüben Tagen, an denen die Sonne hinter den Wolken verborgen blieb.

Nur ein paar Schneeflocken rieselten langsam vom Himmel. Von weitem sahen sie genauso grau aus, wie der Rest der Umgebung, doch auf der Windschutzscheibe und der tiefschwarzen Motorhaube des Impalas strahlten die Flocken bevor sie schmolzen in einem intensiven weiß, als würden sie diesem grauen Tag trotzen wollen.

Sam verzog nur das Gesicht und lehnte sich unbehaglich zurück. „Ich mag keinen Schnee."

Dean sah ihn ungläubig von der Seite an. „Seit wann?"

„Seit fast immer schon, das weißt du ganz genau!"

„Woher soll ich bitte wissen, dass du keinen Schnee magst? Jeder mag Schnee."

„Falsch Dean, DU magst Schnee. Und gerade weil du Schnee magst, mag ich ihn nicht. Und jetzt lass mich weiter schlafen." Demonstrativ wandte Sam den Kopf zur Seite und versuchte auf dem Sitz eine halbwegs bequeme positiv zu finden.

„Jetzt aber mal langsam, Sammy. Soll das jetzt wieder so eine „Ich bin gegen alles was mein großer Bruder mag, weil ich ganz anders als er bin und gegen ihn rebellieren muss" Nummer sein? Ich dachte aus dem Alter wärst du seit gut 10 Jahren raus."

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Sam, ob er Dean einfach ignorieren sollte, doch schließlich wandte er sich doch wieder seinem Bruder zu. Dean ignorierte man nicht. Und wenn doch, hatte das Konsequenzen. Körperliche oder Nervliche. Als Bruder allerdings eher nervliche.

„Du weißt es echt nicht mehr, oder?"

„WAS soll ich wissen? Könntest du dich mal etwas klarer ausdrücken?" Wütend schlug Dean gegen das Steuerrad, doch Sam schüttelte nur ungläubig den Kopf.

„Oh man, du weißt es wirklich nicht mehr.

„Dann rede mit mir, verdammt noch mal. Was hast du für ein verdammtes Problem mit Schnee?"

Seufzend lehnte Sam seinen Kopf gegen das Fenster, genoss für einen kurzen Moment die Kälte, die von außen durch die Scheibe drang und begann dann, die Erinnerung seines Bruder etwas aufzufrischen.

**Vor ca. 10 Jahren**

„Es funktioniert einfach nicht!" Frustriert ließ sich der kleine, ungefähr sechs Jahre alte Junge, in den Schnee plumpsen. „Warum funktioniert es nicht?" Trotzig betrachtete er erst die große Schneefläche, die sich im Garten vor ihm erstreckte, dann einen zusammengefallenen Schneehaufen und schließlich seine roten Hände, die schon ganz taub vor Kälte waren. Unter dem Schneehaufen blitzte der Daumen eines roten Handschuhs hervor, doch der Junge beachtete ihn nicht. Dicke, warme Fausthandschuhe störten nur beim Schneemann bauen.

„Weißt du, warum es nicht funktioniert? Der Schnee pappt doch so gut, aber ich bekommen einfach keine Kugel hin."

Eine kleinere Gestalt, die ebenfalls im Schnee saß und in einem großen, blauen Schneeanzug steckte, zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den unter einer dicken Pudelmütze verborgenen Kopf. „Nochmal", meinte sie dann nur mit vollkommen ruhiger Stimme.

„Nein nicht noch mal!" Erwiderte der größere Junge ungeduldig und schlug wütend auf den Schnee. „Es klappt ja sowieso nicht. Hast du keine bessere Idee, Sammy?"

Sam sah seinen großen Bruder jedoch nur mit großen Augen an und begann schließlich Figuren in den Schnee zu zeichnen.

„Super, du bist mir ja eine große Hilfe. Komm bloß nicht auf die Idee, dass ich dich später mal um Hilfe bitte, wenn es um was ernstes geht." Grollend rappelte Dean sich auf und verschränkte die Arme, während er seinen Bruder betrachtete.

Er liebte Sammy abgöttisch, aber viel anfangen konnte man mit einem 2-jährigen wirklich nicht. Er warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf die Strichmännchen, die Sam in den Schnee malte. Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.

„Ich weiß was, Sammy", Dean grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen. „Ich weiß, wie wir doch noch einen Schneemann bauen können, aber dazu brauch ich deine Hilfe, ja? Du hilfst doch deinem großen Bruder, oder Sammy?"

Mit einem für Kleinkinder eher ungewöhnlich misstrauischen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht sah Sam seinen Bruder an, doch schließlich nickte er langsam. „Okeee."

Mit einem immer breiter werdendem Grinsen begann Dean nun wieder enthusiastisch im Garten umher zulaufen und Schnee zusammen zu schieben. Dann gab er seinem kleinen Bruder ein paar Anweisungen und machte sich mit Feuereifer ans Werk.

-

Seufzend rieb John Winchester sich den verspannten Nacken. Er hatte Stunden über dem alten, vergilbten Buch über Vampire gessesen und nun fühlte er sich wie gerädert.

Müde ging er in die Küche, um sich einen Kaffee zu machen. Währen das Wasser langsam durch den Filter lief, warf er einen flüchtigen Blick in den Garten, um zuschauen, ob seine beiden Jungs noch ihre Mützen auf dem Kopf und ihre Handschuhe an den Händen hatten. Bei Sam hatte er eigentlich keine Zweifel, aber bei Dean…

„DEAN!" Schnell riss John die Terassentür auf. „Um Gottes willen, Dean! Was machst du denn da, hör sofort auf damit!"

„Dad, schau mal!" Dean hatte sich grinsend umgewandt und winkte seinem Vater zu.

„Ja ich schaue, und was ich sehe gefällt mir überhaupt nicht. Sam…"

„Daddy", kam es etwas kläglich von dem Kleinen, „Sammy kalt."

„Das glaub ich, dass dir kalt ist", fassungslos sah John zwischen Deans triumphierender und Sam leidender Miene hin und her. „Dean wie bist du… DEAN, ich hab gesagt hör sofort auf damit!"

„Aber Dad", protestierte sein Ältester.

„Kein aber!" Doch John wusste aus sechs langen Jahren Erfahrung allerdings schon, dass es für Dean immer ein Aber gab.

„Aber Dad, ich wollte doch einen Schneemann bauen, aber die Kugeln haben nicht gehalten und da hab ich gedacht…"

„Mir scheint, du hast gar nicht gedacht", unterbrach ihn sein Vater und sofort verwandelte sich das Grinsen in eine trotzige Miene. John wusste nicht ob er lachen oder weinen sollte.

„Aber…"

„Hör mit deinem Aber auf und sieh zu, dass du deinen kleinen Bruder aus dem Schnee ausbuddelst!"

**Gegenwart**

Dean saß nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern lachend hinter dem Steuer.

„Ach die Geschichte meinst du. Man, war Dad da sauer. Aber hinter her haben wir immer wieder drüber gelacht." Ein Sam nur allzu bekanntes Grinsen machte sich auf dem Gesicht seines Bruders breit. Es hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht sehr verändert.

„Ich fand das Ganze damals nicht zum Lachen."

„Ach komm schon, Sammy."

„Nicht, ach komm schon. Du hast mich als Form für deinen bescheuerten Schneemann missbraucht. Überall um mich herum war Schnee angehäuft und nur mein Gesicht war noch frei. Ich bin fast erfroren, während du deinen Spaß hattest."

„Und einen schönen Schneemann", ergänzte Dean grinsend. „Und deshalb magst du keinen Schnee. Muss ja ´ne traumatische Erfahrung für dich gewesen sein. Sorry, kleiner Bruder, aber ich hatte dich vorher gefragt, ob du mir hilfst."

„Dean, ich war zwei und du warst sechs. Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?"

„Nein?"

„Hätte das was geändert?"

„Nein!"

Obwohl er es nicht wollte, verzogen sich Sams Lippen auch langsam zu einem Grinsen.

„Jerk!"

„Bitch!"

_Ende_

_**Frohe Weihnachten!!!! Würde mich über ein kleines Geschenk in Form eines Review freuen. ;)**_


End file.
